


ignorance is bliss

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Humor, Humor bordering on crack, dark cybertron to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Galvatron approaches Megatron with an...odd revelation.
Relationships: Galvatron & Megatron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	ignorance is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> tiny crying sounds
> 
> i wanted to post during January but as you can see that didn't happen! my resolution this year is to reach 100 fics on my account so this break was more frustrating than usual
> 
> anyway, i think Galvatron is weird from a metaphysical perspective, like that he's sometimes Megatron and sometimes isn't, which is where this comes from

Though Megatron possessed more than enough raw strength to bust free of his restraints, he hurt too much. He lay on the table, forgotten by his captors, his optics shuttered as he tried to focus on the sound of his own internals. They were a reminder that he continued to function despite how utterly horrible he felt. His spark felt like an untangled spool of thread, slowly twining itself back together. Being turned into a space bridge was  _ not _ fun.

Suddenly he sensed movement near his side—someone was approaching. He activated his optics to see the overhead light shadowed by a familiar horned head.

“Hey.”

Megatron glared back with half-lit optics.

“I must tell you something,” Galvatron said, leaning closer. “Do your audials function?” He lifted a claw and scraped it down the table surface beside Megatron’s head, producing a screech. Megatron growled and cringed, unable to stop himself. “Good. Listen.  _ Listen _ .”

For a split second, Megatron considered crashing his own operating system just so he could escape whatever nonsense was about to happen to him. Then Galvatron tightly grasped Megatron’s shoulder, a gesture that imparted far too much familiarity for Megatron’s comfort. He scowled down at the hand, then at Galvatron’s face.

“Did you know there are multiple universes? Countless realities just like our own, so similar we would not sense anything was amiss if we traveled to them. There are other realities that are very different, though. Remarkably different. I have never been, but I have seen, and I know things about these realities.”

Megatron shut his optics for a second, readying himself for speech. “Yes. I know about the multiverse, and string theory, and the cat in the box, and whatever else you’re about to tell me.”

“Ah, you do not know.” Galvatron’s tone was amused. “You young people would do well to let your elders finish speaking before you comment.” His joints creaked as he leaned even closer, tensing his hand against Megatron’s armor for support. “I have seen myself, in many forms and places, completely different people united under one identity. I have seen you, too, Megatron. I have even seen the two of us...grouped together.”

Megatron peered at him quizzically. This was providing a decent distraction from his pain, at least.

“There exist realities where you and I...are the same person.”

“What?” Megatron expected something really quite different, if he was being honest; his brain had already primed his emotional center for Disgust, Revulsion, and Denial. Now he was just confused.

“Yes! The same person.” Galvatron’s optics were wide, the lights within burning intensely. Maybe he was fucking around, playing with his food so to speak? He seemed to do everything with the same level of theatricality, though; no, he was serious. He believed what he said, at least. “You look like yourself first, then you become me, usually. It’s very odd to know, believe me.”

“Why—”

“Though I suppose this reality is the outlier. Perhaps our soul is usually one, but was split here. If it can happen to sparks, why not?”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Galvatron finally drew away, standing straight. “I wanted to.”

“So it has nothing to do with Shockwave’s plan?”

“Oh, of course not. If it did Shockwave would not have let me say anything, and he would have used graphs and words that have far too many syllables in my opinion. I just think it is very odd, and when I remembered who you were it crossed my mind.” He looked Megatron up and down, snarling just slightly. “I have given it considerable thought over the past few minutes, and I do not think I would like living in your body.”

“I wouldn’t like you doing that either,” Megatron growled. “Leave me alone.”

“But you also do think it is strange, right? This is a weird thing to know about. I cannot describe how it makes me feel.”

Megatron sighed.

“Do you think it’s more like a drag queen thing, a Steven Universe and Rose Quartz thing, or perhaps even a DID thing? ...The last one would not explain the physical transformation, though.”

“Now you’re just saying words,” Megatron snapped.

“I can see you aren’t in the mood to discuss this,” Galvatron said with a huff. “It’s too bad. I am fairly certain this will be the only chance we have to chat.”

“What a  _ shame _ .”

“I will figure it out on my own, I suppose. But do try to think on it, and if you come up with anything before you die, holler for me.” Galvatron reached down and patted Megatron’s shoulder one last time before turning away, leaving him forgotten in his discomfort again, but far more confused.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> i genuinely cannot remember if i've posted something like this before i'm sorry if i have


End file.
